Sortir du placard
by ediawe
Summary: Sirius voudrait passer son temps auprès de Remus. Mais celui-ci veut rester discret.


Fic de l'Avent, 20e jour !

Fic écrite par ma sœur Takezo.

Et un autre Sirius/Remus, un !

Avertissement : Lime ! Déconseillé au moins de 16 ans.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Assis au troisième rang dans le cours d'histoire de la Magie, Sirius s'ennuyait. A ses côtés, James faisait les yeux doux à sa future petite amie Lily Evans, Peter bavait dans son sommeil sur le parchemin vierge qu'il avait sorti pour prendre des notes et juste devant lui, Remus écrivait frénétiquement.

C'était cette dernière chose qui l'agaçait le plus. Son amant passionné par le cours ne lui prêtait pas son attention habituelle. Bien sûr, en d'autre circonstances, il aurait été facile de l'arracher à sa tâche par quelques baisés dans le cou… Seulement voilà, Remus, déjà terrifié d'être rejeté à cause de son statut de loup-garou, refusait d'avouer leur homosexualité à quiconque et donc encore plus les preuves d'affection explicites en public. Cependant, en cette heure avancée de l'après-midi d'hiver, Sirius avait envie de Remus et ne souffrirait pas l'attente des dix minutes avant la fin du cours qui le séparait du plaisir qu'il prenait tous les jours avec Remus à l'heure du goûter.

Il devait faire quelque chose… Une idée diaboliquement rusée s'extirpa soudain de son cerveau ramolli par presque deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie. Il se mit alors à tousser violement, faisant ainsi cesser le discours monotone du professeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se roulait par terre, secoué de spasmes. Comme il s'y attendait, Remus se mit immédiatement à paniquer naïvement, se précipitant pour aider son ami à rester en vie et criant qu'il fallait l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la salle de classe, le loup-garou soutenant de toutes ses forces l'héritier des Black, les symptômes cessèrent _comme par magie_ et Remus se retrouva, avant même qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, poussé dans le placard à balais le plus proche. Il essaya un peu de résister, geignant dans l'obscurité qu'il devait prendre le cours, que c'était important, que les examens étaient plus proches qu'on ne le pensait et qu'on pourrait les surprendre mais bientôt, il n'émit plus d'autres sons que des gémissements de plaisir sous la langue experte de son amant. Celui-ci commença par lui caresser avidement le dos et les fesses tout en embrassant passionnément son loup préféré puis se mis à aspirer la peau sensible à la base de son cou pour y imprimer la marque rouge qui prouvait explicitement les droits qu'il avait sur Remus bien que celui-ci soit depuis longtemps passé maître dans l'art des sorts pour effacer les marque d'amour de son compagnon. Les gémissements du loup-garou l'excitait irrésistiblement aussi prit-il rapidement les chose en main et attrapant fermement les cuisses rondes de son amant le plaqua dans un long baisé contre la porte du placard. Il sut un instant plus tard que c'était une idée particulièrement mauvaise.

En effet, la serrure ne résista pas au poids des deux jeunes gens, la porte s'ouvrit et prit dans son élan il tomba sur le sol de pierre froide. Le petit cri que poussa sous lui Remus lui indiqua que celui-ci avait, en grande partie, amorti sa propre chute.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de s'enquérir de l'état de son loup-garou et à son regard, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qui n'était peut-être pas directement dû à la douleur de la chute. Il releva lentement la tête et vit le groupe de Gryffondor de son année qui venait de sortir de la salle les dévisager abasourdis.

Il était difficile dans cette position de nier toute relation dépassant l'amitié aussi, après avoir échangé un regard avec son amant, Sirius se releva, écarlate, balbutia quelques mots quasiment inaudibles, prit la main de Remus et alla chercher comme si de rien n'était leurs affaires dans la salle à présent vide.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, leurs amis apparemment remis de leur surprise leur lancèrent des sourires encourageants et c'est ainsi que Remus et Sirius devinrent le couple le plus _Kawaiii_ de Poudlard.

***

Une pitie review les gens ?


End file.
